Robert's Conquest
by TheHentaiKnight
Summary: King Robert Baratheon had come North to grieve with his friend and make him Hand of the King. However, after meeting the Starks he's more interested in conquering his best friend's wife: Catelyn Stark. PWP.
1. Winterfell

King Robert Baratheon was having a great time at Winterfell. Away from King's Landing, he was finally able to let go and brazenly ignore his so-called kingly duties. Another reason for his great mood was Cersei and the Kingslayer were nowhere to be seen. He was free from Cersei's judgemental glares and nagging. He'd spent the night drinking, eating and playing with serving maids to his heart's content. By this time most of the Great Hall was empty, save for a few lower knights, servants, Robert, Ned, and Catelyn. Everyone else had likely gone to sleep. Ned had wanted to leave sometime earlier, but Robert managed to convince him to share a drink. Unfortunately, Ned passed out after a few drinks.

"I apologize Your Grace, but I think it's time I take my husband to his chambers," Catelyn said as she walked over to the drinking pair.

Robert immediately offered his help, "I can help you carry him there. It is my fault he's like this."

"It's alright Your Grace, I can manage," Catelyn quickly replied, not wanting to burden the King with a mundane task.

"Nonsense, it's no problem at all. Besides I don't exactly remember where my chambers are," he said sheepishly.

"Alright then," Catelyn said smiling, "I can show you after we drop Ned off."

In full agreement, Robert nodded his head and motioned for her to lead the way. He stood up and lifted Ned from his seat. Supporting his friend's weight on one side with his shoulder, Robert began following Catelyn.

As Robert followed, his eyes burned into Catelyn's massive, bouncing ass. He felt his mouth dry and cock stir as he watched her ass jiggle with every step. He thought back to his true reason for asking Ned to drink with him and his offer to help carry him back.

It had been too long since Robert had fucked a proper highborn lady. Being King was extremely boring but it had its occasional perks. As King he would visit various lords and ladies at their castles where he would sleep with the ladies after their husbands were gone. His last one was over six moons ago when he fucked Alerie Tyrell. He smirked as he remembered waiting for her buffoon of a husband to fall asleep before he dominated her in their chambers. He could still hear her begging for his seed.

Now all Robert could think about was fucking the proud Catelyn Stark. He knew he should feel ashamed he was lusting after his best friend's wife, but he couldn't help himself. He had expected her to resemble her fat sister, Lysa Aryn, who he had fucked a few years back. However, as he entered Winterfell's courtyard earlier that day, he was surprised to find a voluptuous woman instead. After their friendly hug during his arrival, all Robert could think about was the feel of her magnificent body. His remembered how his cock stiffened when he felt her massive tits press against his chest. Following that initial encounter, he knew he had to fuck her.

Too soon they reached their destination and Robert was broken from his thoughts. His cock was already half hard and he did his best to hide the fact before Catelyn noticed. Luckily for him, she opened the door without turning back. Robert quickly walked in and gently placed Ned on the bed.

"Let me just remove Ned's boots and then I can lead you to your chambers, Your Grace," Catelyn said as she kneeled by Ned's feet.

"Take your time. Also, you can call me Robert," Robert said nonchalantly as he walked around the room. Finding nothing interesting, and his cock now carefully hidden, he turned towards the bed to look at his conquest for the night.

Catelyn was still kneeling at the base of the bed which gave Robert an unobstructed view of her bountiful tits. Robert felt his blood rush south at the mouth-watering sight. He did not know how he hadn't noticed before, but Robert was surprised by how low her neckline plunged. He licked his lips as he spied hints of her pink areolas peeking from above her neckline and as her nipples poked out from her dress due to the chilly air in the room.

"I can take you to your chambers now Your Gra—I mean Robert," Catelyn said with a smile as she finished, completely unaware of Robert's lustful thoughts. Robert motioned for her to lead the way again as they exited Ned's chambers. His cock was at full mast with the perverted images swirling through his mind as they walked to his chambers. This time Robert did not once remove his gaze from Catelyn's bouncing ass.

"Here we are Robert. If that is all, I'll head back," Catelyn said as they reached his chambers. Just as Catelyn turned to leave, Robert quickly reached out to stop her.

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you in my room Catelyn," Robert said trying to keep his tone neutral.

Clearly surprised Catelyn hesitated for a moment before answering, "Of course."

Robert opened the door and entered as Catelyn followed behind. The room was mostly plain. There was a large bed in the middle with his belongings put to the side. Luckily, there was no sign of Cersei and he hoped she and anyone else looking for him would stay away for the rest of the night. Finished with his perusal of his room, Robert took a seat on the edge of his bed, facing towards Catelyn.

"The feast was wonderful. The food, drinks and singing were all great," Robert said appreciatively.

"Thank you, Robe—" Catelyn began before she was interrupted.

"But there's something else I want." Robert said as he stared at Catelyn.

"What is it that you need? I'll do what I can," Catelyn said confidently.

"Take off your dress," Robert ordered casually.

"Huh?" Catelyn asked confused. She must have misheard, but then Robert repeated himself.

"I am commanding you to take off your dress and then to pleasure your King. I have wanted to fuck you all night and I'm going to get what I want." Robert said confidently.

"Robert, uh, you've had a lot wine. Y-you aren't thinking right. You should, uh, go to sleep and we'll forget all about this come morning," Catelyn panicked as she tried to reason with the King.

"I'm thinking perfectly fine. I am the King and the North belongs to me. That includes you. You have a duty to your King and your King wants to fuck you." Robert paused as he removed his shirt and breeches to reveal his body and the emphasizing seriousness of his command.

Catelyn was in total shock at Robert's demand. She could see hints of the man he was before he gained all his weight as he removed his clothing. His chest and arms still had hints of muscle while his stomach was round with fat. However, as her gaze moved down, Catelyn's eyes widened as she saw the biggest cock in her life. It was massive with bulging veins running down its sides. It was capped off with a large mushroom head. She could see his seed already beginning to leak from the slit. Large balls, slightly smaller than her fists, carrying fertile seed, hung from the base of Robert's impressive tool.

Robert waited, enjoying the look of shock in her eyes for a moment, before he said, "This is because of you." Giving his cock a quick pump to accentuate his point, he continued, "Your big tits and giant ass have caused this and you're going to take responsibility."

"But Ned—" Catelyn tried to plead one last time before being cut off again.

"Ned won't know about this. This will remain between you and I. Now do your duty to your King and strip."

Seeing no alternative and not wanting to incur the King's wrath, Catelyn resigned herself to her task. Robert watched intently, with a grin on his face, as more of Catelyn's delectable body was revealed. He licked his lips at the sight of her perky tits jiggling as they were freed from her dress. She paused for a moment as she saw Robert begin to lazily stroke himself. She watched as more and more his seed leaked from his piss slit. Soon enough Catelyn's dress was completely off and she stood nervously in front of Robert's heated gaze.

Robert's jaw dropped as he looked at Catelyn's amazing body. He could honestly say that she put all of his previous conquests to shame. Her big tits stood proudly on her chest with only a hint of sag. They were capped off with large, pink, puffy nipples made for sucking and feeding. As his gaze moved down he saw her surprisingly flat stomach that flared out into her perfect child-breeding hips.

"Fucking hells," Robert exclaimed as he continued to stroke himself, "the whores of Lys would be jealous of you. No highborn lady's body in Westeros compares to yours. The Gods have obviously blessed you."

Catelyn blushed in shame as she was compared to whores. However, a deep part of her felt a thrill of pleasure and pride as she watched the King salivate over her body. She watched nervously as Robert stopped stroking himself to stand up and walk towards her. She was about to speak when his lips latched onto hers. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise as Robert took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and dominate her mouth. She felt his large hands move to her ass and maul her twin globes as he brought her body flush with his, sandwiching his massive cock between them. She felt it pulse and twitch against her belly as she moaned helplessly into Robert's expert mouth.

Robert was already enjoying this more than he would have expected. Her tits felt heavenly squished against his large chest. He loved the feel and weight of her ass in his large hands as his fingers sunk into its tender flesh. He was surprised at the lack of fight Catelyn showed. He expected more from the proud woman, but she was much more submissive than he had originally thought as evidenced by her total lack of resistance. After thoroughly dominating her mouth Robert pulled away to look at her. She looked absolutely wanton as he saw her swollen lips, glazed over eyes and flushed face. He smirked as he saw her discreetly wiggling her hips, desperately trying to bring some relief to her aching cunt. Satisfied with his progress, he moved his lips down to give her magnificent breasts his attention next.

Catelyn moaned as she felt Robert take her nipple in his mouth. She panted heavily as she felt him suck and nibble her nipple raw before he moved on to give the other one similar treatment. She couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling. She felt her juices beginning to leak down her thighs and her body heat up from Robert's actions. She jerked in surprise as one of Robert's hand left her ass and moved to her womanhood. Wasting no time, he shoved two meaty fingers up her waiting cunt.

"Oh Gods," Catelyn moaned as he built up a relentlessly fast rhythm. He focused on her reactions to his stimulation until he heard her utter a deeper moan. He mercilessly attacked that spot again and again, drawing sharp gasps from Catelyn as she tried to maintain a modicum of composure. With his mouth on her teat and two fingers furiously fucking her cunt, it was no time before Catelyn experienced her first orgasm of the night.

"GODS ROBERT!" Catelyn wailed and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she felt her body erupt in forbidden pleasure. Her eyes flashed as she tensed in bliss. Her cunt felt like it was on fire as Robert continued fuck her through her orgasm with his fingers. Finally, after what felt like ages, her orgasm subsided and Robert slowly removed his fingers. Catelyn panted as she desperately tried to regain her breath from her powerful orgasm. She looked up to see Robert bringing his fingers coated with her shameful juices to his mouth.

"Delicious," Robert said heatedly, not removing his eyes from hers, as he tasted her essence on his fingers. She blushed in embarrassment and felt an unexpected flash of pride at his compliment. Not giving her time to recuperate, Robert abruptly placed both of his hands on her fat ass and lifted her up. Catelyn's legs instinctively wrapped around Robert's hips as her arms rested on his shoulders. Giving her a grin, Robert unceremoniously speared Catelyn with his massive cock for the first time.

Catelyn eyes bulged in surprise at the intrusion as she screamed in euphoria. Unable to lie to herself, she shamefully admitted his cock felt amazing inside of her. She could feel him at her womb as it throbbed and twitched inside her. He stretched her pussy to its absolute limit.

"Fucking hells you're tight," Robert groaned. He slowly pulled back until only the tip remained before slamming into her again. He repeated that process until he was sure Catelyn had suitably adjusted to his size. Typically, he would not show such restraint. He certainly didn't with the Tyrell matriarch. However, Catelyn was different and he wanted her to remember the pleasure only he could give her. Satisfied, Robert began to fuck her in earnest. He tightened his grip on her hips as he plunged his cock in-and-out of Catelyn's cunt.

Catelyn held tightly onto Robert's shoulders as he fucked her with his massive tool. He battered against her womb, opening her in ways she'd never felt before. It felt like more and more of his cock stuffed her with every additional thrust. She moaned breathlessly, shaking her head to-and-fro as heat built up in her again.

"Oh Gods, it's coming again," she whimpered as Robert gouged her wide open. She prayed no one came by to check in on the King. Anyone that did would hear Robert's grunting mixed with her impassioned moans. Her cunt squelching as her child-breeding hips were slammed repeatedly into Robert's.

"Cum for your King, you wanton whore," Robert laughed as he continued to use his firm grip on Catelyn's hips to wedge more of his cock in her weeping snatch. The proud woman felt her second climax of the night upon hearing Robert's vulgar command.

"GODS! SEVEN SAVE ME!" Catelyn screamed as her juices sprayed out once more. This time all over Robert's thighs and the floor beneath them. Catelyn's climax was extended as Robert continued to relentlessly thrust himself into her spasming cunt. Her toes curled and legs tightened around his hips as she desperately held onto him and prayed to the gods for mercy.

Once her orgasm had finally finished Robert dislodged his cock from her. Catelyn panted heavily as he nibbled on her ear and carried her to the bed for what would be the finale.

"On your hands and knees," Robert commanded her as he threw her exhausted form onto the bed. Feeling lethargic Catelyn slowly turned herself onto her knees as she supported her upper body with her forearms. She panted in exhaustion as she waited for Robert's next move.

Robert took a moment to admire the beautiful woman before him. Her luscious red hair was wild from their activities. He could see the sides of her tits as they hung gloriously from her chest. His gazed moved down and was still amazed at the size and shape of her thick ass. The Gods had clearly made her to pump out children. Robert smirked as a sudden idea came to him.

Catelyn yelped in surprise as he spanked her ass a few times, watching it jiggle enticingly, before he settled himself behind her. Her cunt was soaked as her juices leaked freely onto the bed beneath her. Placing his hands on her hips Robert slowly entered her from behind once more. Catelyn moaned as she was once again stuffed by his monster cock. Robert laughed as he felt her pussy sucking him in, trying to coerce him deeper into its wanting embrace.

"You're enjoying this," Robert grunted as he slowly increased the speed of his powerful thrusts.

Catelyn shook her head in denial. She did not want to admit to enjoying it. As long as she could fool herself into believing she was simply doing her duty to her King, she would still be able to retain her pride and claim she had not betrayed her family. She panted as she joyously felt another orgasm coming before it suddenly ceased. Confused, Catelyn looked back to Robert had stopped and was looking at her expectantly.

"Why did you stop?" Catelyn asked desperately, slightly wiggling her hips to entice him to continue.

"Admit you want this," Robert said, punctuating every word with a slap to her round ass. Catelyn's ass burned as she felt slight tremors of desire. However, she still stubbornly clamped her mouth shut. Seeing her refusal to admit, Robert pulled her up by her red hair until her back was flush with his fat torso. Putting one hand on her throat to hold her in place, his other hand alternated between pinching at her nipples and her rubbing small nub.

"Admit it Cat," Robert breathed in Catelyn's ear as she felt small hints of pleasure, but not enough. "Admit you want my kingly cock and I swear you'll feel all the pleasure you want." To prove his point, Robert added a single thrust to emphasize his promise. Catelyn felt the pleasure she desired at his single thrust and broke down.

"SEVEN FORGIVE ME BUT I WANT YOUR GIANT, KINGLY COCK! PLEASE YOUR GRACE!" Catelyn screamed as she finally admitted her shameful desires.

Robert grinned as he moved his hands back to Catelyn's wide hips and resumed pounding her again. Her tongue lolled out as she moaned in joy at the returned feeling of Robert bashing at her womb. She shamelessly pushed herself back against his hips as he thrust forward, allowing him to reach deeper than he had all night. His large balls slapped her small nub with every thrust, sending additional shocks of pleasure throughout her body.

"GODS! GIVE ME MORE ROBERT! PLEASE!" Catelyn moaned out, not hiding her true feelings anymore.

Elated with her enthusiasm, Robert switched his grips to Catelyn's throat as he continued to slam her from behind. Catelyn gasped as she felt the light pressure of Robert's hands on her throat. She felt herself getting light headed from the decreasing lack of air as Robert dominated her body. She could feel her orgasm approaching again when suddenly, he was breathing harder and his thrusts became more frantic, losing their rhythm. Catelyn knew immediately that Robert was close. She waited for him to pull out and finish on her body, but he showed no signs of stopping as he continued to savagely thrust in her.

"Robert," Catelyn choked out, "please not inside."

"Consider it an honour taking my Baratheon seed. Maybe you'll whelp out a royal bastard," Robert roared as he thrust a few more times. He lodged himself as deep as he could before he finally exploded.

Robert's seed burst forth with massive force as it flooded Catelyn's fertile womb. Catelyn's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt ropes and ropes of cum hit the back of her womb. She screamed in ecstasy as she felt her largest climax of the night. Her body went taut with pleasure as she felt waves of virile seed flood her womb before she collapsed.

Robert groaned as he felt Catelyn's breeding cunt fiercely milk him for all his seed. He pulled himself free once he was finally finished and admired their mixed juices pouring out of her abused cunt. Looking to her face, he noticed that she had passed out from her last orgasm. Chuckling to himself Robert laid down beside her and, using his arm, brought her flush with his chest. His cock nestled perfectly between her twin globes as he took one of her hefty breasts into his hand.

' _I'll have to convince Ned to bring her along to King's Landing,'_ was Robert's last thought before he also fell into a satisfied slumber.


	2. The Road to King's Landing

Robert Baratheon sighed in boredom as he walked aimlessly outside Castle Darry. After spending nearly a month in Winterfell, they were on their way back to King's Landing with the Starks in tow. Excluding the first night, the rest of his stay was fairly uneventful. He'd drank, feasted, and whored to his heart's content. He'd even gone on a hunt with Ned and his boys. However, for the duration of his stay at Winterfell, he found himself constantly annoyed. The source of his annoyance was one Catelyn Stark.

After their night together, she'd steadfastly avoided him. The only time she'd be in his vicinity was when it was absolutely required and even then she would attach herself at the hip to Ned or one of her children. It wasn't unexpected if he was completely honest with himself. Especially considering what he knew of her character. She most likely felt ashamed and embarrassed of her actions that night. Nonetheless, Robert felt his frustration growing. Even after going through most of the whores in winter town, he could not stop thinking about her. Getting desperate he'd sought out the infamous Ros on the Imp's recommendation. After meeting her for the first time, he immediately understood why so many requested her services: the curly red hair and blue eyes bore a similar resemblance to Catelyn Stark. Many boys and men probably satisfied their urges for the Lady of Winterfell through her. However, after fucking the real thing, he found himself sorely disappointed. Ros's beauty paled in comparison and she lacked the bountiful curves that Catelyn had. She also couldn't take the pounding that Catelyn did with her seasoned body. Ros had repeatedly asked him to slow down while Catelyn's mature cunt sucked him in deeper and deeper until it milked all of his seed.

After his disappointing tryst with Ros, Robert knew exactly what he needed to do. He'd gone to Ned that next morning and suggested he bring Catelyn along with him to King's Landing. He convinced him that she'd be able to help the girls adjust to the South. He also said he knew how much Ned and their young children would miss her. He should have felt guilty for deceiving his best friend, but Robert couldn't temper the lustful urges Catelyn brought up in him. She was the first woman he'd felt such all-consuming lust for in a long time and he needed to have her again. After deliberating for a night, Ned announced that Catelyn would be coming South with him, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon. Robb would be the Lord of Winterfell while he was gone and Jon and Bran would be staying with him.

That was nearly a fortnight ago and Robert was still trying to think of a way to get Catelyn in his bed again. His musings were cut short when a young lad ran up to him gasping for breath. Robert waited a moment before growing impatient.

"Out with it boy!" Robert barked.

"Your Grace," the boy said between panting breaths, "Queen Cersei has called everyone to the Great Hall. Prince Joffrey has been injured."

Robert groaned as he felt a headache already coming on. _Damn that woman_ , he thought as he followed the boy. He hoped whatever this was could be resolved quickly.

* * *

Unfortunately for Robert, his prayers went unanswered. Cersei was angry at the younger Stark girl and her direwolf for Joffrey's injuries and wanted punishment. Privately, Robert thought Joffrey likely caused the accident himself. However, he kept that thought to himself, not wanting to deal with Cersei.

The one saving grace of the meeting was that he could shamelessly watch Catelyn. As he stared he couldn't help but imagine her underneath him as he fucked her voluptuous body. He fantasized her screaming his name, eyes wide, begging to be his whore as he filled her cunt with his royal seed. So lost he was in his fantasies that he didn't notice Cersei asking him to punish the Stark girl.

"They are only children Cersei and accidents between children happen all the time," Robert replied after she got his attention. Cersei clearly didn't agree and let her thoughts be known. She asked instead for the children's direwolves to be put down then. That started another argument between Cersei and Ned that Robert tuned out. He was inclined to follow through on Cersei's second request, despite loathing the suggestion, if only to shut her up. However, as Ned and Cersei continued to argue, an idea came to him. He knew Catelyn was willing to do whatever necessary for her family. After all House Tully's words were _Family, Duty, Honour._ He could use that to his benefit. He'd be willing to dismiss Cersei's request and face her wrath if he could convince Catelyn to share his bed again.

While everyone was focused on Cersei and Ned, Robert made his move. Drawing Catelyn's eyes to his, he discreetly rubbed the outline of his bulging cock. He gave her a smirk as her eyes widened at his brazen action. With her attention on him, he silently mouthed his proposition.

 _Come to my bed and I'll end this._

Catelyn closed her eyes for all but a moment before she gave a inconspicuous nod; agreeing to his proposition. Robert smiled triumphantly as he finally got what he wanted.

"Like I said Cersei," Robert's voice boomed over hers and everyone turned to face the King, "accidents happen between children. I see no reason that the direwolves should suffer for a harmless mista—"

"HARMLESS!" Cersei shrieked in rage, "my baby boy is scarred for life."

"Stop being so dramatic," Robert countered, "I bore many scars by the time I was his age. You've babied him enough. It's about time he finally got one. Besides, ladies love scars." He finished with a booming laugh.

Cersei was clearly enraged and disagreed but held her tongue as she glared daggers at Robert.

"However, this does bring up an important issue. King's Landing is no place for direwolves Ned. Have someone take them back to Winterfell and we can put this all behind us." Robert said to his best friend.

"I understand, Your Grace," Ned said as he bowed. "Thank you Robert."

Robert waived him off, "Least I could do. Honest mistake and obviously no harm was meant."

Cersei stood up in silently with her hands clenched and glared hatefully at Robert before making her way out; the Kingslayer and Joffrey following behind her. Robert knew he'd pay for it later, but he was too giddy thinking about what was to come later tonight.

"Tonight," Robert whispered as he made his way past Catelyn.

* * *

Robert sat alone in his tent waiting for his guest. He'd already dismissed the Kingsguard and made sure that no one's tent was within hearing distance. On the off-chance that someone did come near, it was fairly common for him to be with some camp whore.

He looked up as he heard the tent flap shift and was rewarded with the sight of the beautiful Catelyn Stark waiting at the entrance. She was wearing a hooded travel cloak, most likely to hide her identity as she discretely made her way to his tent. As had been the case since their first night together, she wore a plain dress that covered most of her skin. Only the upper portion of her breasts were visible and he was fairly confident that was due to the sheer size of her massive teats. She gasped in surprise and he saw her eyes widen for a moment before they narrowed to slits.

"Have you no shame!" She hissed at him.

Robert looked down at himself and laughed. After he had dismissed the Kingsguard, he'd removed his clothes and sat, with his knees spread wide, naked on the edge of his bed waiting for her. From her position she had a clear view of his soft, fat cock as it dangled between his legs.

"No, I don't," Robert replied, "We won't be needing clothes anyways. Besides, you've already seen and enjoyed it for yourself," he finished with a grin towards her.

Catelyn sputtered in indignation as she tried to come up with a suitable reply, but Robert was growing impatient. He had waited far too long for this moment.

"Remove the cloak and come kneel between my legs," he demanded. Taking a deep breath, Catelyn put her cloak to the side and walked towards him. His mouth watered as he closely watched her tits bounce and jiggle with every step she took towards him. She settled herself between his legs and looked up at him with her big, blue eyes. Robert felt a lurch in his balls as his cock began to stir. _Gods,_ he thought, _one look is all it takes and I want fuck her into oblivion._

"Suck it," Robert said.

"Robert, please, this is wron—" Catelyn began before she was cut off.

"Yes, it is," he admitted, momentarily taking in her look of surprise at his admission, before continuing, "but I don't care. I haven't been able think of anything but fucking you again since that night. Now, I won't ask again Catelyn." he said as he grabbed his manhood.

"Suck. My. Cock," he emphasised each word by smacking his stiffening tool on her beautiful face. He left it lying on her face as he waited for her to finally make her move.

Her blue eyes were wide and her mouth open in shock as she realised Robert's cock was even longer than her face. She couldn't help but admit to herself that his cock was impressive. She'd thought so the first time she saw it and up close it looked even more so.

 _How did that fit inside me,_ she thought not for the first time. With no other option Catelyn took the base of his manhood with her dainty hand and was unsurprised to find that her fingers couldn't fully wrap around it. Hesitantly, she poked her tongue out and licked the large head.

"More," Robert growled as he hissed in pleasure.

Catelyn continued to timidly lick around the head and slowly pumped his shaft with her hand. Her poor technique clearly showed she was intimidated by Robert's massive tool as it slowly got bigger. However, Robert grew frustrated with her hesitation and decided to take the initiative. Tangling his strong hands in her red mane, he got to his feet and began pushing himself into Catelyn's open mouth. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

He grinned down at her, "Let me show you how to properly pleasure your King," and without further ado, he thrust his cock deep into her mouth. Catelyn gagged as his thick cock hit the back of her throat. He pulled back till only the tip remained before thrusting back into her. He slowly built up the pace of his thrusts till his hips became a blur and he ravaged Catelyn's mouth. The tent reverberated with the sounds of Robert's heavy balls as they smacked Catelyn's chin and her choking and gagging from his unrelenting pace.

Drool leaked from the sides of her mouth. It accumulated on her chin until it fell on her jiggling tits. Heat began to pool in her lower belly. She whined in dismay and pleasure as her body betrayed her once again. Unable to help herself, her hand fell to her cunt and was unsurprised to find it soaked.

Robert felt as if he had died and gone to heaven as he plundered Catelyn's mouth. He fisted her hair as he continued to mercilessly thrust into her. Looking down Robert felt his control slipping as he saw the prim and proper Catelyn Stark frigging herself while he ruined her pretty mouth.

"Look at me," he growled at her as he felt himself getting close. Catelyn looked up and brought her wide and watery blue eyes to his. Robert thrust a few more times before bringing her lips flush with the base of his cock. He held her there for a few seconds, staring into her full blown eyes, before finally letting himself go.

Catelyn was shocked at the unexpected wave of Robert's seed. She waited for him to let her go but when that didn't happen she realised he expected her to swallow all of his seed. Her mouth was filled to the brim as spurt after spurt of fertile seed erupted from the King's cock. She was completely unprepared for the sheer volume of his seed and the taste. She did her best to hold it down but was unable to stop some of it from leaking through the sides of her mouth.

Once Robert was finished he finally pulled himself free from Catelyn's mouth and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He watched transfixed as Catelyn eagerly licked away any of his seed she failed to swallow, moaning in joy at the taste. Her red hair was a wild mess. Her eyes were wide and glazed. Her chin and the top of her breasts were messy with spit. Her full breasts jiggled as she heaved for air. She rocked back and forth on her knees against her hand as she desperately tried to find relief for her sopping cunt. She looked like a sloppy mess and Robert didn't think he'd seen anything more beautiful in all of his life. He knew right then and there, no matter what, he would not allow her to leave tonight until she fully acknowledged her new role as his secret paramour or personal whore.

With his mind focused on his new objective Robert rose to his feet once more. Catelyn blinked in surprise, coming out of her daze, as Robert lifted her to her feet. He settled himself behind her. He used one of his arms to trap both of hers behind her as his other hand teased her nipple through her dress.

Catelyn couldn't help the low moan that escaped her as Robert played with her sensitive nipples. She was helpless to the onslaught of pleasure he drew from her as he masterfully strummed her nipples as a bard would his harp. She felt his cock nestled between her fleshy ass cheeks as he rocked back forth.

"I expect these to change the further South we go. Is that understood?" Robert asked as he tore the bottom of her dress clean off before his hand resumed playing with her stiff nipples.

"Huh?" Catelyn asked confused. She was so lost in bliss she didn't realize he'd torn half of her dress clean off leaving her ass and pussy completely bare.

"The dress," Robert reiterated with chuckle, "the further South we go I expect your dresses to change. I want to see more skin. Cersei may be a miserable bitch but the woman knows how to show off her body. By the time we reach King's Landing, I expect the same of you; more actually."

With nothing to impede his path now, Robert slid his stiff cock between her soft, thick thighs. He could feel the heat radiating from her cunt as he began to rock his cock against her slick pussy lips. Catelyn moaned as she looked down and saw Robert's cock pumping against her cunt. She watched mesmerized as the massive cock disappeared between her motherly thighs before reappearing again, each time with a little more of his royal seed dribbling from the tip.

Realising Robert still expected an answer from her Catelyn protested, "I can't—" She would have continued if not for the pained and pleasured moan that left her lips as Robert roughly pulled and pinched at her nipple.

"You can and you will," he growled as he began thrusting his hips faster. The echoing sounds of Catelyn's fleshy ass cheeks and Robert's pelvis colliding growing in volume and frequency.

"I expect my whore or paramour, if you prefer that, to dress accordingly," Robert grunted as the desire to fuck Catelyn's pussy grew with every thrust against her inviting pussy lips.

Catelyn gasped in shock as she finally heard of his plans for her. She had assumed this, like the previous time, would hopefully be a one-time thing. She couldn't have fathomed he'd want her as his personal whore.

Realizing she had to gain control of the situation and quickly, she turned her head to face him and fearfully said, "Robert, we cannot do this. I am married and, Gods, so are you. We are committing a grievous sin. This is wrong and this must be the last time."

Robert was so surprised he stopped his humping to stare at her for a moment, before snorting in amusement. He started chuckling before falling into a full blown laugh. Catelyn was about to make another desperate plea when Robert took an opportunity and captured her pouty lips with his own. Her surprise was just what he needed as his tongue came forward and swiftly dominated her willing mouth. After several minutes, he pulled back just enough so he could stare into her eyes.

With a cocky smirk in place, Robert arrogantly proclaimed, "You're already mine Cat. Whore, paramour, mistress, whatever you wish to call yourself, but know this: You. Are. Mine," he finished with a possessive growl.

Catelyn gaped at the audaciousness of the King. _Who did he think he was?_ She thought and was about to unleash her fury when he continued.

"Admit it. You have also dreamed of our night together in Winterfell. You avoided me because you were ashamed. Ashamed that you committed a sin and loved it. Ashamed that you wanted to have my cock inside of you again. That's why you agreed so quickly to come to my bed earlier," he finished smugly.

"Tha-that's not true," Catelyn stammered as she averted her eyes from his.

"Then prove it," Robert said confidently, "tell me you want this to stop right now and I will swear on every God to never ask this of you again. However, if you cannot, you're mine."

With his ultimatum declared, using his arms to trap hers behind her again, Robert began to aggressively thrust himself between Catelyn's thighs again. However, this time he made sure to angle his cock so that the head would brush against her small nub with every thrust. He watched intently as her tits bounced and jiggled, threatening to burst out of her dress. The flesh of her thick ass rippled alluringly as they crashed against him.

Catelyn was losing herself to the rising waves of pleasure she felt, but Robert still expected an answer from her. Just as her eyes were beginning to roll up and he felt she was going to peak, Robert stopped. Her eyes snapped open as she whimpered at the abrupt stop.

 _Wha-what happened?_ Catelyn thought in confusion. She was so close to absolute bliss for the first time since that night when it suddenly halted. She turned her head to look back and saw Robert's steely, blue eyes watching her expectedly. He was waiting for her answer to his earlier challenge. She tried to wiggle her hips to find relief, but Robert's firm grip on her put a quick end to that. Catelyn faced forward again and put her head down as she stubbornly refused to answer.

Robert smirked, not entirely surprised with her lack of response, and resumed once again. He'd always stop just before Catelyn reached her peak. Her eyes would snap open in surprise and a pitiful whimper would leave her swollen lips as she turned back to look pleadingly at her King. However, Robert remained steadfast and denied her the ultimate pleasure she craved until she finally gave in. The cycle repeated several more times before Catelyn finally broke down. By this point, Robert's cock and her thighs were soaked and the ground beneath them was drenched in her love juices.

"Seven, forgive me," Catelyn whispered with her head down and eyes closed, unable to deny the truth any longer.

"I admit it," she finally confessed in a whisper.

"To what?" Robert demanded, wanting her to fully vocalize her confession. He wanted to make sure there were no future misunderstandings.

"Everything. I haven't been able to get that night out of my thoughts," Catelyn whispered in defeat. Robert felt absolute glee from her admission. However, one thing remained before he'd be completely satisfied.

"You are mine, understood," he said eagerly as he awaited her reply.

Catelyn knew this would be crossing a line with no coming back from. If she agreed, she would forever be his. She knew he would never let her go. She'd be betraying everything. But, as she thought back to that first night and all the fantasies and frustrations it brought, she knew there was only one answer to give.

"I am yours," Catelyn said resolute in her decision.

"Louder. I want to hear you scream it," Robert pressed as his grip tightened, readying himself.

"I AM YOUR WHO-OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Catelyn screamed as Robert finally thrust his thick cock in her needy cunt. His cock barreled forward and filled her as it kissed the entrance of her womb. Catelyn's mind went blank as pleasure overwhelmed her senses and she viciously came. Robert was also at his limit and he groaned as Catelyn's spasming cunt triggered his own orgasm as well. Thick, fertile seed burst from Robert's cock and flooded Catelyn's womb. He held her tightly in place as her cunt milked his balls for all his seed.

Catelyn's fiery orgasm drained her and she would have collapsed as if not for Robert's firm grip. She panted as she tried to steady herself. She looked down and realized in astonishment that he was still hard inside her. Robert chuckled from behind her as he moved her to his bed.

"We're not finished yet," he promised as he dumped her onto her belly. Joining her on the bed, Robert settled his knees on the sides of her wide hips, firmly securing her down. Catelyn breathed heavily, still not entirely recovered from the previous events. Giving her a brief reprieve, Robert took a moment to admire her. Her top was completely soaked with their combined sweat. Her large breasts pillowed against the bed as her back arched. He sent a quick thanks to the Gods for sending him to Winterfell before continuing.

He grasped the base of his cock and guided it to her waiting cunt. He quickly drove it deep inside her and Catelyn moaned in joy as she was filled once again. Robert placed his elbows at the sides of her head and leaned forward until he was flush with her back.

Trapped between him and the bed and with no room to escape, Catelyn was at Robert's mercy as he relentlessly thrust into her. His hips a blur as he pounded her into the bed. Catelyn tried to push her hips back in time with Robert's thrusts, but was too exhausted to match his brutal pace. She lay still as she allowed him to fuck her senseless again. With their combined juices swirling in her womb, the tent echoed with sounds of Catelyn's squelching pussy and her impassioned moans. Robert felt himself getting close once again as his thrusts became more frantic and erratic. Catelyn knew he was getting close when she noticed the change.

"Please Robert, fill me with your seed," Catelyn cooed as she moaned in ecstasy.

Robert's felt his balls tighten at her words. He was going to finish inside her regardless, but her obscene request drove him into a frenzy. He drove his cock into her several more times, pushing deeper and deeper, until he finally slammed it as deep as he could and let go. Catelyn's orgasm triggered again when she felt more of his seed fill her womb. Her scream of pleasure was cut off when Robert's hand suddenly closed around her throat. Squeaks of euphoria escaped her as Robert continued to pound her through their combined orgasms. She felt herself getting light-headed, the lack of air and pleasure overwhelming her. She was just on the edge of consciousness when Robert's released her, finally spent.

He lay panting on top of her as she moaned and gasped for air. When he finally rolled off of her and to the side, he watched as her hypersensitive body twitched in the after effects of their orgasms. He looked pridefully as a thick stream of their combined juices oozed from her well-fucked cunt and pooled beneath her on the bed. Looking at the tent entrance he realized everyone would likely be waking soon and she needed to leave to avoid unnecessary questions.

"Catelyn, you need to get back before everyone wakes," Robert said. Showing no signs of having heard him, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on her fat ass watching as it rippled and burned red from the impact. Catelyn whined at the sudden spank and turned her face towards him.

"You need to leave," he repeated himself, "but clean me up first." He motioned to his cock which was covered in their combined fluids. He clasped his hands behind his head and waited on her.

Catelyn slowly got on her hands and knees and crawled between his legs. Taking his soft cock in hand, she lazily lapped it up from base to tip. Once it was clean, Robert was about dismiss her again when she stunned him speechless. Looking at him with lusty eyes, she placed her mouth at the head and sensually swallowed his cock deeper into her orifice. Once she reached her limit, she moaned deeply as she swirled her tongue around the head. She pulled back slow, her lips dragging against his shaft, and let go of his cock with a resounding _pop_ that reverberated throughout the tent.

"All done," Catelyn said with satisfied smile.

Robert's hands clenched into fists behind his head. After that display his cock was rock hard again and he was ready for another go. However, he knew that continuing any further would be risky. So, with great restraint, he took a deep breath and continued with what he meant to say before she pushed him any further.

"Get back to your tent before anyone wakes up and begins to ask questions. I expect you here again tomorrow night."

Catelyn nodded and slowly got to her feet on shaky legs. She picked up the torn bottom half of her dress and walked to where her cloak lay. Robert watched as her bare ass jiggled with every step and his seed flowed down her thick thighs. She fastened her travel cloak around her and was about to leave when Robert's voice stopped her.

"Don't forget, I expect you to dress as befitting of your new position." Robert finished with a pointed look.

"I understand, Your Grace," Catelyn answered back with a smile before she left.

* * *

Catelyn peeked through the curtains of her wheelhouse as she saw King's Landing come clearer into view. They were probably only a few hours at most from the end of their month long journey. She couldn't help but think of how much had changed in the past fortnight. As per Robert's demands, her dresses were completely altered to compliment her new position. The modifications were subtle at first, but the closer they got to King's Landing, the more boundaries her dresses pushed.

Her current dress and every other one she had modified were specifically designed to showcase her womanly assets. Her shoulders and arms were completely bare. The plunging neckline provided an ample view of her mouth-watering breasts. The dress was significantly tighter than her old ones as well, especially around her waist and wide hips. Catelyn wouldn't have been surprised if courtesans in the Free Cities wore similar dresses. Ned had initially been confused, but bought her explanation of the changes being necessary for their new position at Court.

Another significant change Catelyn noted in the past fortnight was the men's attitude towards her. While the Northern ones tried to hide their reactions out of respect for their liege lord and her, the ones from the South had no such qualms. They would stare lustfully at her whenever she would pass by. If Catelyn ever needed a Southern escort around camp, they would make it a point for her to lead so that they could stare unabashedly at her jiggling, round ass. She knew quite a few of them had also taken to peeking on her when she bathed. Those that were bold enough would attempt to cop a feel of her breasts or ass. Anyone successful would apologize profusely for their actions on the pretense of it being accidental. She knew they were always lying, but would still accept their apologies. She knew none of them would try anything further and she quite enjoyed the effect she had on them.

Another notable change came from the Queen. Cersei grew extremely bitter and jealous of the heightened attention Catelyn received from all of the men, including her brothers. She would constantly throw out veiled insults at her implying she was a harlot. Catelyn would simply take all of her comments with a smile as if they were compliments. _If only she knew_ , Catelyn thought with a smirk.

She couldn't have possibly dreamed of how much she would enjoy the power she'd wield over the Queen and every man in camp. Well every man except Robert. That man was an uncontrollable beast and his hunger for her was insatiable. He would expect her every night, after everyone had gone to bed, and fuck her to near oblivion. He'd always find new ways to dominate her. He'd send her away completely satisfied and she'd wake every morning with a wonderful ache in her loins. He'd grown more bold as well. Anytime he could get away from his duties and the Kingsguard, he'd drag her to some isolated place and fuck her fast and hard. She'd always be left excited for the night to come.

She was brought back to reality by Robert himself when he plunged two fingers in her cunt and one in her tiny asshole. Surprised, Catelyn quickly muffled her moan into his shoulder as he got to work. He must have entered the wheelhouse while she was deep in thought. He'd ridden in her wheelhouse a few times before so it wouldn't be surprising to anyone else that he was doing so again. However, this was the first time it was just the two of them. Sansa was riding with Cersei and Arya and Rickon with their father.

Catelyn felt his stiff cock poking her belly and reached to grab it but was stopped by Robert's other hand.

"Not enough time," he whispered as licked down between her breasts before popping a rosy, pink nipple into his mouth. Catelyn moaned as Robert's meaty fingers set an unrelenting pace. Her breaths grew short as she felt her impending orgasm nearing.

 _Just a little more_ , she thought desperately. Robert clearly knew she must have been near as well because he released her nipple for a moment.

"Cum my little whore," Robert growled before he bit on her stiff nipple.

That did it as Catelyn squeezed her eyes tight and bit on Robert's shoulder to block out her scream of ecstasy as she came hard all over his fingers. Her toes curled as Robert pushed through her spasming cunt and continued to roughly pump his fingers in both her holes.

After her orgasm finally subsided, he slowly removed his fingers. Catelyn pulled away from his shoulder as she came down from her high and regained her senses. She saw him suck on the two soaked fingers that had been in her cunt. After he thoroughly cleaned them, Catelyn brought his hand to her mouth and sucked on the one that had been in her ass. Making a show of it, she watched as his eyes darkened in lust at her erotic display. She gasped as he roughly tugged on the back of her head and claimed her lips. He quickly took advantage and expertly dominated her mouth with his own as he mauled her plump ass cheeks. She whimpered in disappointment when he pulled back after a short amount of time.

"We're getting close," Robert said as he fixed his clothes. Catelyn looked out and realized he was right. King's Landing was at a short distance now and Robert would have to be riding at the front as was expected of the King.

"I'll call for you after we've settled," he said as he moved to leave.

"Of course, _Your Grace_. I'm yours to command," Catelyn said sultrily knowing it would rile him up.

She was correct in her assumption as Robert stopped and turned to look at her with gritted teeth and his hands clenched tightly. She knew he was thinking if he could quickly fuck her and still make it back without raising any suspicions. After a few tense moments, he left without a word and Catelyn knew she would pay for that at some point.

 _Hopefully sooner rather than later,_ she thought with a giggle. As she looked out of her wheelhouse one final time, she hoped her stay in King's Landing would be as pleasurable as the journey to it.


End file.
